Lord Harry
by Lily Peach
Summary: Harry gets new powers as he goes through his life..and will a romance blossom between him and an unexpected person? Read on and see! ( i suck at summaries!)
1. Default Chapter

"What the heck are you _listening_ to Harry?" Ron moaned. Harry laughed. "It's a muggle song Ron." he replied, "It's called "The Reason" by Hoobastank."

"I think it's beautiful." commented Ginny, coming down the stairs. "you would." grumbled Ron. Harry grinned and looked up to see Ginny smack Ron on the head. Harry was spending the rest of his summer at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had demanded it when she hadn't gotten a letter from Harry in a week. He was finally home. "Sister dear." said Ron in a whine, "That hurt."

"Good." Ginny replied airily. Harry smiled and shook his head as Ron "harumphed." "Well I've got to fetch Hermione. WE'll meet you in Diagon Ally in two hours." Ginny said, grabbing some floo powder. "Two hours, Ronald. In front of Gringotts. Keep him straight Harry. See you." Ginny threw in the powder, jumped in the fireplace, and said "The Grangers!" She was gone. Ron shook his head. "She's mental. I'm just glad she broke it off with Dean. I would've had to break his neck otherwise." said Ron, confidently. Harry looked up at Ron quickly. "She broke up with Dean? How come? Who's she going with now?" Harry asked, the words tumbling from his mouth. Ron grinned slyly. "Why do you want to know? Like my sister?"

Harry blushed profusely. "Yeah..I do." he admitted. Ron grinned manically. "Finally! Now I don't have to worry about her! She's not with anyone mate. I...erm..told all the guys around to leave her alone." Ron mumbled. Harry laughed. "So...you don't mind if I ask her on a date?" he asked hesitantly. Ron looked at Harry crazily. "A date?" he yelped. "Mate, ask her to be your girlfriend! Then she won't date other guys and no murders will have to be committed. Harry sighed in relief. "Good. I'll ask her at Diagon Alley today." he said

"Mum's going to be ecstatic. Best go tell her I guess. Come on mate." Ron replied.

They walked into the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley reading the morning mail. "Mum, we're going to Diagon Alley in an hour and a half." Ron said. "And Harry has to tell you something."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at them. "Diagon Alley? Yes..good. Hogwarts letters came today. Here." she handed hem three letters. "I suppose Ginny has gone to get Hermione? Right. Oh Harry dear, did you have something to tell me?"

Harry's grin faltered. "Um..ask rather." he said weakly. "Um..I wanted to ask..if it would be ok..If I asked Ginny..to be my girlfriend." He glanced up at Mrs. Weasley and also saw Ron doubled over in laugher. He glared at Ron and saw Mrs. Weasley smile. "Oh Harry dear! Yes of _course _it's alright!" she said warmly. Ron whimpered slightly and Harry and Mrs. Weasley looked quickly at him. He had his Hogwarts letter opened. "OWL results." he squeaked.

Harry snatched his letter up and hastily opened it. "What did you get Ron?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Harry scanned his letter until he saw his results.

Herbology-E

Defense Against the Dark Arts-O

Potions-O

Care of Magical Creatures-O

Divination-P

Transfiguration-E

Charms-O

History of Magic-P

Ron had handed his paper over to his mother and slipped to the floor. Mrs. Weasley was crying happily and crying, "Oh Ron! Ron, I knew you could do it! Harry looked over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder at Ron's OWL results.

Herbology-E

Defense Against the Dark Arts-E

Potions-P

Care of Magical Creatures-O

Divination-P

Transfiguration-O

Charms-E

History of Magic-P

Harry sank into the nearest chair and muttered, "I...I got an O in _potions. Potions._ There's no way."

"Let me see your results Harry." Mrs. Weasley insisted. Harry handed his results to her and she squaled. She grabbed both Harry and Ron into one of her infamous Weasley hugs and shrieked, "I have such smart children!" Harry's eyes filled with tears and he hugged Mrs. Weasley back. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." he whipsered. "It means a lot to know you think of me as a son." Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears too as she looked at Harry. "Of course I do Harry! You are my son as far as I'm concerned." Harry grinned and wiped his eyes. He turned to Ron. "We still have an hour, Ron. How about a game of chess?" Ron grinned. "Deal. Ready to lose?" he asked.

An hour later the two boys were found in front Gringotts, waiting on Ginny and Hermione. Harry bounced nervously on the heels of his feet and glanced around. "Calm down Harry! They'll be here soon. Ginny will be excited, you will be excited, everyone will be excited. Calm down!" Ron said for the tenth time. "Just keep c..." But he didn't finish. Harry looked at Ron and saw his jaw drop and turned to see just what was so amazing. Hermione Granger stood not five feet away, her hair silky and straight, and her figure developed. Harry's jaw also dropped, but it almost hit the dirt when he saw Ginny. Her hair was in silky locks, all down her back and she no longer work large hand-me-downs. She was dressed in a thin, black shirt, that had a silver buckle on her left shoulder, and tight dark colored blue jeans and high-heeled black boots. She also had a thin layer of make-up on. Silver eye-shadow, light eyeliner, pink blusher, and clear lip-gloss. Harry glanced back at Hermione to see if she was dressed up as well, and he was not disappointed. She had on a light pink shirt, dark jeans, and brown high-heeled boots. She had on the same make-up as Ginny, except she had pink eyeshadow.

"Would you quit staring! We need to get some money from Gringotts and get going, you know." Hermione giggled, Ginny blushed. "Y..Yeah." stuttered Harry and pushed the still staring Ron into the doors. The girls exchanged glances, smiled, and followed. Twenty minutes later, they walked into the dazzling sunlight with heavier money bags. "Where are your Hogwarts letters?" asked Hermione. Ginny gasped. "Mine is still at home! I never got it!" she shrieked.

"No worries Gin." said the recovered Ron. "I've got it." He pulled it out of his back pocket along with his own and they set off to get their school supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours, and plenty bags later, they dropped their bags off in the Leaky Cauldron, with Tom, the Inn Keeper, and went into muggle London. Harry insisted that they go to a small muggle cafe, and that he pay for it.

"I'm tired." groaned Ron, as they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny rolled her eyes and slapped Ron in the back of the head. Ron rubbed his head while Hermione laughed hysterically at their antics. Harry was too busy glaring at the guys who were staring at Ginny. They passed two boys who stared at Hermione and Ginny hungrily. "Woo! Those girls are hot!" whistled one of them, a brunette. Harry grit his teeth together and clenched his hands into fists, but kept walking. "What's wrong, mate?" asked Ron, Hermione looked at him concernedly and stopped walking. Ron and Ginny stopped too, and stared at him. Harry reluctantly stopped his fast pace and looked at the ground angrily. "It's those guys isn't it Harry? They're checking us out, Mione. And I don't mean they think we're cute. They're being dirty." flared Ginny. Ron's head snapped up. "I'll kill them." he said dangerously. "Here's your chance, here they come." muttered Harry quietly.

"Hey Baby, why are you with these geeks?" the brunette, who had made the comment earlier, asked Ginny. He slipped his arm around her waist, but she stepped away. "Get off me." Ginny spat. The other boy, a blonde, pulled at Hermione's arm, but she shrugged him off. "Go away." she said simply. "Leave them alone." Harry and Ron said in unision. "What are you gonna do?" asked the brunette, clearly the leader.

Harry's eyes flashed murderously and he walked right into the brunette's face. "Look you cocky moron, I've dealt with bigger and badder scum than you could ever dream of being. I have been on the verge of death five times in my life, and doubt very seriously it will be my last. I've battled with the most powerful man in the world and come out alive...five times. I could do away with you faster than you could snap your fingers." he whispered in a deadly calm voice, his eyes a blazing, emerald fire. "If I were you, I would run away as fast as I could, screaming, before I have you begging for mercy. To kill you in front of these witnesses would have absolutely no effect on me..So just try me."

The other boy cocked an eyebrow, but he was scared out of his mind. "The sad thing is, you aren't me. If I looked like you I think I would commit suicide. A face only a mother could love, but your mother probably doesn't even love you does she? An orphan maybe? She leave you in a garbage can as soon as she could, so she could run off with another bum, like your father probably was?"

Harry had gone rigid, then he jumped on the brunette and began to successfully bash his face in. The blonde tried to jump in, but Ron started punching him. A strong hand pulled Harry off of the other boy, and Ron off the blonde. Harry swung a firey gaze over to the person who had stopped him from commiting a murder. "Get off me, I'll kill him." Harry growled.

"Harry?" the tall, brown haired, blue eyed, finely built man said hoarsley. Harry looked at this stranger oddly. "How do you..." Harry began and then trailed off. There was a powerful flow of emotions radiating from this man. Fear, pain, love, longing. He slowly let go of Harry, Harry's eyes boring into his own. Recognition flashed in Harry's face, but only for a second. "Sorry for the disturbance. He insulted my dead parents. Said my dad was a bum, and my mum was a whore, and that they didn't love me." he said in a husky voice. Anger sprang into the man's eyes. "By all means, then continue..No..wait..I don't mean that. Lily would be furious." he said to himself, then slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes growing round. "My dad would be proud." Harry stated. "So would my godfather, _Sirius_." He put heavy emphasis on Sirius' name and Ginny's eyes got big. "Excuse me Sir, but could I ask you to escort us to a local pub we know of? I would feel safer." she said, a tinge of ice in her voice. Hermione's logical brain, and Ron's slow one, had not yet figured out what was going on.

"Why...of course." the man said nervously. "I...I guess I could do that. I'm Brad by the way. You are?"

"Save the pleasantries." snapped Ginny sharply, her tone now all ice. "You may have been able to lie and charm your way out of detention, but I'm a whole new ball game." Comprehention dawned on Ron's face and he paled, while all Hermione did was get frustrated. "Let's go." Harry whispered. They went back to the Leakky Cauldron and Harry asked Tom for a private conference room.

Ron closed the door with a snap and Ginny rounded on the man furiously. "What the bloodly hell? Did you have this planned with Dumbledore? What is with him and his whole "let's keep things from Harry" complex? And you! I thought you loved Harry! Why would you want to hurt him so much? And don't you _dare_ say that it was for his own good, because causing one person so much grief never does them well, it tears them to pieces. Tears them to pieces from the inside out! You didn't have to see the look in his eyes whenever you were mentioned. The pain flowing through his eyes. You didn't have to see him cry when he thought no one was looking. Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch someone you love hurt so much? To watch their world crumble and feel useless to help them? You weren't around to comfort him!" With that she was breathing deeply, she walked straight up to the stunned man and slapped him with all the strength in her. "You should be more than ashamed of yourself, Sirius Black. Harry lost his parents, how do you think he felt when he thought he lost you? I was afraid that he wouldn't have the will to live anymore. That he would just give up on life. I was afraid he would die, Sirius." Ginny whispered, tears now pouring freely down her face. "I couldn't give a damn about a prophecy. I don't care if he is supposed to defeat a Dark Lord. I was afraid that if he died, I would lose my only chance of love in this entire world. Someone I've loved since the day I laid eyes on him, and still love him for who he is. Not for being The Boy Who Lived. Not for being the worlds savior from the dark, but for being Harry James Potter, the sweetest, most caring, loving, loyal, proud, determined boy I've ever met. So if you for one small millisecond think that you only hurt yourself, by pretending to fall in that veil, think again. You may have had to give up Harry, but Harry had to give up you..And we had to watch Harry tear himself apart."

Sirius hung his head, and let his form change to normal. "Sirius? asked Hermione, amazed. "H..How?"

"Why mate?" asked Ron sadly, "Why?"

Harry was just sittin gin the corner with his head in his hands. "Was I that easy to figure out? I'm surprised at you Hermione, I thougth you'd figure me out as soon as you saw me." Sirius said.

"She was thinking with her heart." said Ron quietly. Hermione looked taken aback, and Sirius smiled half-heartedly.

"Don't try to change the subject Sirius!" Ginny said threateningly. "You explain yourself, and you explain yourself now."

Sirius shook his head. "You sound like your mother more and more each day. But okay, I won't say I was right, and I won't say Dumbledore was." he said. "But we thought that if I appeared to be gone, Voldemort couldn't use me to get to Harry."

"But couldn't you have told me?" asked Harry hoarsley.


End file.
